Belphegor
Belphegor '''is a Prince of Hell who is the symbolic representation of the fourth deadly sin, Sloth. '''Background During the Exodus, some factions of Israelites started making sacrifices to Belphegor. The reason for this is because they began having relations with the women of Moab, who seduced them to their local god. Regardless of the reason, these sacrifices enraged Moses so much that he began to condemn those who were worshiping Belphegor to death. By the time the sacrifices to Belphegor were eliminated, 24,000 people had been killed. The only thing disputed in this was whether they were actually slain, or whether Moses called down a plague upon them that caused their deaths. Belphegor is summoned by persons who wish to find fame and wealth through invention, often with as little effort as possible. These wishes, as with almost any demonic invocation, are doomed to fail, because Belphegor’s true mission is to draw the lazy into the sin of Sloth. Through the failure of whatever Belphegor provided to the invoker, he draws them into procrastination and idle dreaming rather than producing. Appearance Belphegor's true form is that of a humanoid goat-like figure with a goat tail and horns. His ears are pointed and his teeth are fanged. He has elongated limbs and appendages with clawed fingers and toes. Powers and Abilities Belphegor is a pretty powerful Demon, as a Prince of Hell he possesses powers greater than lower rank Demons. * Demonic Possession '- As a Demon, Belphegor can possess humans. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- As a Demon, Belphegor is stronger than any human and monster. As a Prince of Hell, his strength is greater than that of lower rank Demons. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Belphegor cannot tire, and doesn't need food to survive. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Belphegor possesses enhanced hearing and smell. * [[Super Speed|'Super Speed']]' '- He can move at inhuman speeds, faster than humans. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Belphegor is at least over 1500 years old as he was around during the Exodus. * Advanced Invulnerability '- As a Demon, he is invulnerable to conventional harm, such as gunshots and stab wounds. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception]]' '- Even when Ghosts are invisible, he can still see them. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Belphegor can take on multiple different forms to deceive others. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- He is invisible, unless he wants to be seen. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Belphegor can telekinetically fling people and objects. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference']]' '- His presence will cause lights to flicker and electronics to go static. * [[Thermokinesis|'Thermokinesis']]' '- Due to being a stronger Demon, Belphegor will cause the temperature in the room to drop. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- In exchange for their souls, Belphegor can give people fame and fortune. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Belphegor can travel between Hell and the human world. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- He can heal any non-fatal injury, depending on the extent of the damage. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- He can cause humans to bleed from their eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Weaknesses * [[Deities|'Deities']]' '- A god can effortlessly kill Belphegor. * Angels '- High-rank Angels can harm and kill Belphegor. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Can kill him. * [[Exorcism|'''Exorcism]]' '- He can be exorcised back to Hell, albeit with difficulty. * [[Holy Water|'Holy Water']]' '- Holy water is painful to Belphegor. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Belphegor is vulnerable to iron, and is unable to cross it. * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- Barriers made out of salt can repel Belphegor as he cannot cross them. * [[Devil's Trap|'Devil's Trap']]' '- Are able to trap him for a shorter period of time than weaker Demons. * Crucifixes '- Can repel him and cause him pain. * [[Magic|'Magic]]' '- Belphegor is vulnerable to different forms of magic. Category:Demons